weltenbibliothekfandomcom-20200215-history
Pressekonferenzen des Weissen Hauses
center Hier werden Pressekonferenzen von John F. Kennedy, Präsident von Amerikanien und dem Kennedy Reich veröffentlicht und für die Nachwelt erhalten. Da der Präsident mehrmals täglich eine Pressekonferenz abhält, werden aber nur diejenigen von besonderem historischen Wert berücksichtigt. leftAchtung: Diese Seite unterliegt aktuellen Entwicklungen und ändert sich daher laufend! Wir schreiben den: - 208}} Archive: * Pressekonferenz-Archiv vom 2. Januar - 16. Mai 1801 *Pressekonferenz-Archiv vom 22. November 1800 - 31. Dezember 1800 *Pressekonferenz-Archiv zur Johnson Regierung *Verschollen im Ewigen Eis *Pressekonferenzen-Archiv des Weissen Hauses zum Borealienkrieg center left 21. Juni 1801 - Frohes Litha! Liebe MitbürgerInnen, Litha, die Sommersonnenwende - eines unserer höchsten Feiertage! Wie gerne hätte ich das Fest Zu Hause, bei Ihnen, meinem Volk verbracht. Bei der Planung dieser Europareise wusste ich, dass ich zu Litha fern der Heimat sein würde, aber ich war bereit, dieses Opfer zu bringen, im Interesse der internationalen Verständigung. Tja, schöne Verständigung! Ich sitze zur Stunde in einem Telegraphenamt in Pasing und diktiere diesen Text. Nachdem auch heute Morgen keinerlei Kontakt mit Kanzler Stresemann zustande kam, habe ich mich kurzerhand auf die Socken gemacht, mir eine Droschke zum Hafen genommen und warte nun auf die Fähre nach Rammstein. Erinnern Sie sich an den Transozeanic Telegraphs Werbespruch aus den Siebzigern: Ihre Lieben sind nur ein Telegraphenamt entfernt!? so ein Plakat hängt hier noch, ganz vergilbt und rissig. Diesen Spruch lege ich nun auch Herren Stresemann ans Herz, will heissen, wenn er mit mir reden will, dann per Telegraph ansonsten kann er mich mal lieb haben. In einer Stunde besteige ich die Fähre, so dass ich übermorgen in der kleinen Hafenstat Kalkstein ankomme. Präsident Maria Feuerrad hat mir bereits eine Depesche zugesandt und mir bestätigt, dass man mich in Kalkstein zur Weiterfahrt nach Steinburg abholen wird. Ihnen zu Hause wünsche ich ein gesegnetes Litha Fest Johnn F. Kennedy center left 19. Juni 1801 - Wie lange noch? Liebe MitbürgerInnen, Also so langsam komme ich mir verarscht vor! Herr Stresemann hat immer noch keine Zeit für mich. Den ganzen Tag wurden meine Ehegatten und ich von einem Ersatzprogramm zum nächsten kutschiert - Besichtung diese Monumentes, Besuch jenes Waisenhauses - das ist ja alles ganz nett, aber so langsam reicht es. Ich bin hier nicht auf Urlaub! Spätestens am Sonntag Morgen reise ich ab, weiter nach Rammstein und fertig. John F. Kennedy center left 18. Juni 1801 Im Hotelzimmer Liebe MitbürgerInnen, Nach zwei erholsamen Nächten im Hotel Kreuz des Südens wo ich noch am selben Tag nach meiner Ankunft in Pasing vom Bürgermeister der Stadt einquartiert wurde, warte ich nun darauf, dass ich von Kanzler Stresemann empfangen werde. Leider habe ich noch keinerlei Ahnung, wann das sein wird. Ich werde diesbezüglich dauernd vertröstet. Natürlich habe ich die kleine Auszeit auch genossen. Ein feines Hotel, gutes Essen und die Gesellschaft einer kultivierten Begleitdame, die mich zu den Sehenswürdigkeiten Pasings begleitete, haben viel von den Strapazen der vergangenen Tage vergessen lassen. Natürlich fehlen mir meine Ehegatten. Ich hörte jedoch, dass die Postkutsche mit ihnen noch heute am späten Abend ankommen wird. Immer wieder werde ich gefragt, was ich von Kaiser Horst's jüngsten Äusserungen anlässlich eines Interviews in der Stuttgarter Zeitung halte. Also gut, folgende offene Depesche an seine Majestät: Dass Sie sich mein Ableben wünschen betrübt mich natürlich, aber ich komme damit klar. Immerhin sind Sie ehrlich, was in unserer Zunft ja eher eine Seltenheit ist. Wie Sie sehen, habe ich Ihnen den Gefallen einer Vorzeitigen Segnung des Zeitlichen nicht tun können, ich hoffe, damit können SIE leben. Dinge verschwinden nicht einfach so vom Planeten, nur weil sie einem nicht passen. Sie schreiben, dass Ihnen meine Fortschrittsfeindlichkeit auf den Sack geht. Nun, mir geht indes Ihre infantile Fortschrittsgläubigkeit auf meinen. Dass Sie schamlos die Unabhängigkeitsverträge missachten, wissen Sie. Meinetwegen sauen Sie Ihr Land mit Industrieabfällen ein und dröhnen es mit stinkenden, knatterndem Motorenlärm zu. Machen Sie sich abhängig und erpressbar von irgendwelchen obskuren, malignesischen Mineralöl-Mafiosi. Verweichlichen Sie Ihr Volk, auf dass der Gang von der Glotze zum Kühlschrank bald die einzige sportliche Leistung sein wird. (Nur mal so: gute Soldaten gibt das nicht...) Werden Sie Herrscher über lauter wohlstandsgeschädigter Fettärsche, die jeweils einen Stuhl pro Backe brauchen, um sich überhaupt hinsetzen zu können. Geht mich ja alles nichts an. Also lassen wir das ganze Gegifte und Genöle und versuchen wir, einigermassen zivilisiert miteinander klar zu kommen. John F. Kennedy center left 16. Juni 1801 - Höllenritt nach Pasing Liebe MitbürgerInnen, So erstaunlich das klingen mag, aber ich bin in Pasing! Nun ja fast. Aber der Reihe nach. Nach einer unruhigen Nacht auf dem Dachboden des Gasthauses "zum alten Uhu" in Schönbrunn an der schwäbisch-fränkischen Grenze weckte mich die Inhaberin mit einem Eimer Eiswasser, den sie mir schwungvoll über den Kopf kippte. "Stehen Sie auf, Ihr Flugzeug wartet!" schrie sie mich, einem Feldwebel gleich, an. Flugzeug? "Welches Flugzeug?" stöhnte ich. Ohne meine Frage zu beantworten verliess die Wirtin den Dachboden türeknallend. Meine Frauen und Theo rappelten sich auch langsam hoch. Wir suchten unsere Kleider zusammen, scheuchten die Mäuslein aus unseren Schuhen und begaben uns nach unten. Dort wurden wir belehrt, dass das Frühstück selbstredend nicht inbegriffen sei. Draussen hörten wir alsbald ein eigentümliches Surren und Gelärme. Ich ging nach draussen und staunte nicht schlecht. Ich sah einen klapperigen Dreidecker, der vor dem Gasthaus auf der Wiese stand. Ein breitgrinsender Mann mit Lederkappe entstieg dem Gefährt und kam auf mich zu. "Otto von Lilienberg, zu Ihren Dienschden Herr Kennedy!" begrüsste er mich. Ich erwiederte den Gruss mit einem königlichen Nicken. Herr von Lilienberg berichtete anschliessend, dass er von Kaiser Horst von Hessen-Darmstadt XVII persönlich geschickt worden war, um mich "auf dem schnellschden Weg nach Pasing" zu bringen. Zwei Fragen drängten sich mir auf. Erstens: Wie kommt man in Deutschland zu einem Flugzeug? Zweitens: Wie sollen wir zu sechst (Meine Ehegatten und ich plus der Pilot) in diese kleine Kiste reinpassen? Auf beide Fragen hatte Lilienberg eine (vermutlich vorher eingeübte) Antwort: Das Flugzeug sei noch aus der Zeit vor dem Krieg und danach vor der Umsetzung des Morgenthau-Plans in einer Scheune vor den amerikanensischen Anti-Technik Inspektoren unter Stroh versteckt worden. So sah der Schrotthaufen auch aus. Was die Platzfrage anbelange, so sei es lediglich vorgesehen mich nach Pasing zu fliegen, die Ehgatten könnten indes eine Postkutsche besteigen, die der Kaiser wiederum extra für sie hat schicken lassen. Mit selbiger würden sie dann halt drei Tage nach mir in Pasing eintreffen. framed|left|JFK und sein neues Transportmittel. Nun, mir gefiel das alles nicht, aber was soll man machen. Zunächst knipste Lilienberg noch eine Daguerrotypie für das persönliche Souvenir-Album des Kaisers und dann kletterte ich zu ihm in den fliegenden Sarg. Nachdem zehn Männer kräftig angeschoben und ein Ackergaul kräftig gezogen hatte, kam die Kiste schliesslich in Fahrt und wir hoben ab - gerade noch rechtzeitig bevor wir mit sechzig Sachen gegen eine Scheunenwand donnerten. Der Flug verlief zunächst recht ruhig. Unter uns befand sich fränkisches Gebiet. Der Pilot mahnte: "Mir müssed wahnsinnig ufbasse, dass mir nede in Frangge abstürze!" "Ich täte sagen, wir sollten wahnsinnig aufpassen, dass wir überhaupt nicht abstürzen" erwiederte ich. "I moin doch, weil des so saumäßig blede Arschlöcher sen. Die Frange, Gell? Die sen so saubled wie Affe! Wann mer do nunderganged und dia schnabbed ons, dann guat Nacht am Fimpfe!" "Ja, dann braten sie uns am Spiess und verarbeiten unsere Häute zu Klopapier" stimmte ich zu. Wer will schon einem Piloten widersprechen. "Aber a weng trietze ka mer se scho, die Lumbesekel!" gröhlte Lilienberg. Was zum Teufel meinte er denn jetzt damit? Von Lilienberg kramte einen Flachmann aus seiner Fliegerjacke und bot ihn mir grinsend an. Ich verneinte und dann plötzlich leitete er, laut "Juhuuuuuu" jubeld, einen Sturzflug ein. Unter uns befanden sich zwei Radfahrer auf der Strasse. Wir rasten geradewegs auf sie zu wie eine Boden-Boden-Rakete. Ich schrie, die Radfahrer auch. Im letzten Moment zog Lilienberg das Flugzeug wieder hoch und wir rasten steil nach oben. Die Radfahrer lagen links und rechts der Strasse im Graben. Es blieb mir keine Zeit, mich von dieser gestörten Aktion zu erholen, da hatte mein Pilot, der offensichtlich ein durchgeknallter Psychopath war, neue Opfer ausgespät: Eine Häusergruppe, in deren Mitte offenbar eine nacbarschaftliche Grillparty stattfand. Wieder begann ein grauenhafter Sturzflug; die Leute unten stieben in Panik auseiander. Lilienberg kramte indes etwas hervor. Es war der Reserve-Benzinkanister. Er warf diesen treffsicher auf den Grill. Beim Hochsteigen konnte ich beobachten, wie der Grill geradezu explosionsartig aufflammte. "Jetzt based se emol uff" lachte Lilienberg "Da vorn isch a Bolizeikasern, DES wird en Schbass!" "Hören Sie auf damit!!!" befahl ich dem Irren. Natürlich ignorierte er mich. Und wieder Tiefflug. Die Polizeibeamten stürmten aus dem Gebäude und beschossen uns mit ihren Pistolen. Der Pilot lachte nur: "Kotzed Sie dem Polizischt da mal auf sei bleds Gsiecht!" "Bitte?!!" Nun flog Lilienberg mehrere Loopings und Schrauben. Mein Magen drehte sich von unten nach oben und verknotete sich. So kam ich, ohne es zu wollen, seiner Aufforderung nach und wurde zum Komplizen seines Wahnes. Endlich flogen wir wieder normal geradeaus. Was vermutlich auch daran lag, dass wir uns jetzt über unbewohntem Gebiet befanden. Lilienberg war immer noch bestens gelaunt: "Des war jetzt aber luschtig, gell? I sag immer, mer muss Fluggäschde au a weng underhalde. Des geit no mé Tringgeld." Ich überlegte gerade, mit welcher möglichst scharfer und zerstörerischer Rethorik ich ihm sagen würde, dass es eher in Fiskland einen Hitzerekord gäbe als dass er von mir auch nur einen Penny Trinkgeld bekäme, da stotterte plötzlich der Motor des Flugzeugs. "Oh-Oh" "Was meinen Sie mit "oh-oh". "I glaub der Spritt isch alle!" "WAS?!!" "Des isch jetzed aber saubled." "JA! Weil Sie den Reserve-Kanister als Bombe missbraucht haben! saublöd ist da gar kein Ausdruck!!!" schrie ich ihn an. Der Motor verabschiedete sich mit ein paar letzten Tuckern und schon befanden wir uns im Gleitflug. "Sie blöder Hund! Sie Vollidiot! Wie kann man nur so unendlich bescheuert sein!!!" Manchmal verliert auch ein Präsident Contenance. "Hajo, jetzd warded Se's hald ab. I werde in sel'm Seele dort landen. I mach des scho. Isch jo au ned s'erschte mol." Dass sich dieser Spinner wohl tatsächlich nicht zum ersten Mal in so einer Situation befand war in dieser Minute mein einziger Trost. Wir schwebten auf den See zu und klatschten ziemlich genau mittig hinein. Nun, immerhin befand ich mich jetzt wieder in meinem Lieblingselement, dem Wasser und so war es kein Problem für mich, wieder aufzutauchen und auch gleich noch diesen Vollkoffer Lilienberg mit an Land zu retten. Erschöpft rasteten wir am Ufer des Sees. Und jetzt? "Mir sen blos zehn Kilometer von der breussische Grenze weg. Mir soded ons ganz schnell uf d'Socke mache, bevor..." "Bevor uns ein Einheimischer schnappt, ja schon verstanden." Also machten wir uns auf und marschierten zügig nach Osten. Zum Glück begegneten wir keinem Franken und so erreichten wir nach drei Stunden den Grenzfluss Elbe. Allerdings war die Brücke bewacht - von Grenzsoldaten. Von fränkischen Grenzsoldaten. "Denen sollte es ja egal sein, wenn wir Franken verlassen, oder?" meinte ich. "Des isch denne mit Sicherheit NED egal. Scho die Dadsach, dass mir koi aufendhaldsgenehmigung ghet hen, dirfted die als Provokation empfinde." erwiderte Lilienberg. "ja und was machen wir jetzt?!" "Besteche - für Sie als Politiger besdimd reine Routine!". "Ich muss doch schon sehr bitten! Ausserdem habe ich kein Geld mehr! Ich wurde hier in Deutschland systematisch ausgenommen. Warum zum Teufel denkt eigentlich jeder, dass ein Präsident sowas wie ein Dukatenscheissender Esel ist?!" "Stimmd. Esel alleu trifft's besser. Nö, war blos ein Scherz. Also Sie hen wirklich keun rode Heller mehr?" "Sagte ich doch." "No missen mir improvisiere, kommed Se!" Ohne sich weiter zu erklären, zog Lilienberg diese Schnur aus seiner Lederkappe, mit der er selbige zuband und fesselte mich damit. Ehe ich protestieren konnte, hatte er mich mit seinem (gebrauchten) Taschentuch geknebelt. Dann zerrrte er mich auf die Brücke und sprach die Wachposten an. Er habe einen Amerikanier gefangen und wieviel sie ihm dafür zahlen wollten. Zu meiner Fassungslosigkeit schienen die beiden Beamten durchaus an einem Erwerb meiner Personn interessiert und fingen an, über den Preis zu verhandeln. Man einigte sich auf Dreissig Mark fünfundreissig. Lilienberg nahm das Geld und gab es mir, dann flüsterte er mir ins Ohr: "So, dodamit kaufed Sia sich jetzd eunerseits frei on gleichzeitig fir ons freies Geleit nach dribe. Sie mached des Scho, I han mir sage losse, dass Ihr Vater ein Finanzgenie ist und us eme Scheiss Geld machen ka." Ich will gar nicht bestreiten, dass mein Vater dies an meiner Stelle nicht nur geschafft, sondern vermutlich sogar noch Rückgeld bekommen hätte. Ich bin, das gebe ich gerne zu, ein weitaus weniger begabter Geschäftsmann. Und so griff ich zu einer anderen, weitaus weniger eleganten aber ebenfalls effizienten Strategie: Als mir der eine Zöllner den Knebel abnahm um meine Zähne zu begutachten, biss ich ihm kräftig in die Hand, trat wie ein Muli nach dem anderen Beamten und sprintete dann wie der Blitz nach vorne, über die Brücke. Lilienberg mir hinterher. Als die ersten Schüsse peitschten, befanden wir uns auf Preussischem Gebiet. Nach einer Stunde Fussmarsch nahm uns schliesslich eine Privatkutsche mit und fuhr uns bis nach Pasing. John F. Kennedy center left 15.Juni 1801 massive Verspätung Liebe MitbürgerInnen, Eigentlich sollten wir heute in Pasing ankommen. Denkste, wir sitzen hier am Arsch der Welt in einem kleinen Dorf an der Schwäbisch-fränkischen Grenze fest. Die Schienen endeten im Nichts und die Erklärung dazu hiess lapidar, dass es in Franken seit dem Krieg keine Eisenbahn mehr gäbe. Na toll. Grossartig. Und warum wurde mir das nicht vorher mitgeteilt? Natürlich macht es mir nichts aus, mit der Postkutsche weiterzureisen, dumm nur, dass die letzte gerade 10 Minuten vor Ankunft unseres Zuges abgefahren ist. Und die nächste kommt erst in vier Tagen, also am 19. Juni. Bis dahin müssen wir wohl in Schönbrunn, so heisst das Scheissnest beschauliche Örtchen hier, ausharren. Die Hotelsuche war auch so eine Sache. Wir haben uns die Hacken auf der Suche nach einer Unterkunft wund gelaufen. Der First Lady ist ein Riemen an ihrer Sandale gerissen und sie geht nun barfuss. Schliesslich fanden wir ein Gasthaus. Als wir es betraten, wuerden wir von dichten Rauchschwaden empfangen. Mehrere dutzend Männer sassen um die Tische, welche mit Biergläsern umstellte Skatteppiche und überquellenden Aschenbechern zugemüllt waren. Als wir reinkamen verstummten die lauten Stimmen und dutzende von Augen starrten uns an. Meine Gattin D. machte sofort kehrt und verliess das Lokal. Anastasia fragte einen der Kerle der sie ungeniert anstarrte, ob er ihr Foto haben wolle. Ein "ja" entschwappte dessen unrasiertem, grinsendem Mund. Endlich widmeten sich die Gäste so langsam wieder ihrem Tun und wir gingen zur Bar, wo eine vollbusige Servierkraft gerade frisches Bier zapfte. Bislang die einzige Frau in dem Etablissement. Ich fragte sie, ob sie ein Zimmer mit Bad habe. Sie antwortete, nein, bloss noch ein Bad ohne Zimmer. Schliesslich , nach zähem Verhandeln und nach Zahlung von 350,20 Gulden im Voraus (zu einem Fanatsiewechselkurs den ich aber wohl oder übel akzeptieren musste, da dies das einzige Gasthaus in Schönnbrun ist) war sie schliesslich bereit, uns für vier Nächte in der Dachkammer zu logieren. Während Theo wieder nach draussen ging um D. zu suchen, setzen Jacqueline, Anastasia und ich an die einzigen freien Plätze an der Bar. Links und rechts von uns hockten irgendwelche Typen in stinkenden Jacken krötengleich da und starrten auf ihr Glas Korn. Irgendwelche gottverdammten, obskuren Looser in der Warteschleife des Lebens, die eh nie eine Landeerlaubnis bekommen. Da wir Hunger hatten, fragte ich die Wirtin, ob wir etwas zu essen bekommen könnten. Ohne sich nach unseren Wünschen im Detail zu erkundigen oder uns eine Speisekarte zu zeigen, entschwand die Frau in der Küche und kam schliesslich mit einem Teller wieder, auf der eine Wurst und ein Klacks Senf lagen. Sie knallte den Teller vor mir auf den Tresen. Ich fragte, was das für eine Wurst sei, vielleicht eine Pferdewurst? Da rauschte sie heran, packe mich an den Haaren und drückte mein Gesicht mit einem gezischten "Arschloch!" in den Teller. Ich weiss wirklich nicht, was ich falsches gesagt habe und ich wollte es auch auf sich beruhen lassen, so müde, hungrig und fertig wie ich war, aber meine Frauen dachten gar nicht daran, diesen gewöhnungsbedürftigen Ausdruck von Gastfreundschaft hinzunehmen: "Sind Sie eigentlich noch bei Trost?! Das ist der Präsident von Amerikanien!!" empörte sich Jacqueline. Die Annahme meiner First Lady, der Zwischenfall könne nur auf Unkenntnis meiner Identität beruhen, erwies sich als irrig: Die Wirtin antwortete: "Dass das Kennedy ist, weiss ich, hältst Du mich für blöd?!" "Ich halte Sie vor allem für unverschämt, sie primitive Schnalle" erwiederte Jackie. Ich versuchte derweil die zähe Wurst in der erwartbar knappen Zeit, die bleiben würde ehe das ganze eskalierte, herunterzuwürgen. framed|right|Mit Frau Wirtin ist nicht zu spassen. Nun meldete sich einer der Hockertypen zu Wort. Mit glasigen, alkoholtriefigen Augen musterte er erst mich, dann Jackie und schliesslich, sich an Jackie wendend: "Dein Alter hat meine Mama auf dem Gewissen, also halt Du mal schön Deinen Rand, Du Miststück!" "Bitte?" Nun war ich doch auch neugierig, was man man mir da vorwarf. "Sie starb 1774, weil Deine dreckigen Scheiss-Bomber unser Haus in Schutt und Asche gelegt haben!" keifte der Kerl. Ich berichtigte ihn: "Also wenn schon, dann war das Roosevelt, ich war damals noch gar nicht im Amt!" "Alles das selbe Dreckspack! Amerikanier, Juden, Iren! Die verschwören sich doch seit Jahrhunderten gegen uns. Scheiss-Ami! Scheiss rothaariger Kack-Ire!" Naja, da man mich schon auf meine Ethnie ansprach, brannte das selbiger innewohnende Temperament dann auch mit mir durch. Ich packte den Teller in dem noch fettige Reste der Wurst klebten und drückte ihn dem Typen genüsslich in die unapetitliche Visage. Dann wich ich einem Kerl aus der sich auf mich stürzen wollte und so ins Leere, sprich über den Tresen hechtete und in der Schnapsflaschen-Vitrine landete. Anastasia hatte inzwischen eine Bierflasche geschnappt und zog sie einem anderen Gast über die Birne....Also ich erspare Ihnen jetzt weitere Einzelheiten, jedenfalls sass die Wirtin eine Stunde später weinend an ihrem Fernsprechapparat und fragte ihre Versicherung, warum Schäden durch randalierende Präsidenten in ihrem Vertrag nicht abgedeckt seien und nein, das Kleingedruckte habe sie nicht gelesen. Ich sagte ihr zu, den Schaden zu übernehmen. Jedenfalls sitzen wir jetzt alle zusammen in der Dachkammer und knobeln aus, wer auf der alten Matrazze und wer auf dem blanken Holzboden schlafen kann, bzw muss. John F. Kennedy center left 13. Juni 1801 Durch die Deutschen Landen Liebe MitbürgerInnen, Noch immer befinden wir uns im Zug Richtung Pasing. Oder vielleicht sollte ich sagen: Endlich wieder. Gestern wurden wir an der Schwäbisch-Badener Grenze am Zoll über 10 Stunden festgehalten, weil es zwischen den Behörden beider Bundesstaaten zu Kompetenzwirrwarr kam. Extrem nervig, diese Kleinstaaterei. Auch sonst ist es schon auffallend, wie unterschiedlich diese deutsche Teilstaaten doch sind. Manche sind ungemein industrialisiert, dann kommt in direkter Nachbarschaft ein Kleinstaat, der komplett agrar-orientiert ist. In manchen Gebieten sind wir an Zu Hause erinnert, in anderen habe ich das Gefühl, auf einem fremden Planeten zu sein. John F. Kennedy center left 11. Juni 1801 Abreise Liebe MitbürgerInnen, Meine Ehegatten und ich sitzen zur Zeit in einem Spezial-Salonwagen des Zuges, der uns nach Preussen bringen wird. Eigentlich sollte die Reise erst Morgen losgehen, aber ich wollte nur noch weg, also wurde ein Sonderzug organisiert. Wir werden vermutlich in drei Tagen in Pasing sein. Ich verhehle Ihnen nicht, dass ich fertig und deprimiert bin. Das war so ziemlich der schlimmste Staatsbesuch in meiner gesamten Laufbahn, frühere Leben mit eingeschlossen. Und ja, natürlich mache ich mir auch Gedanken über meine Schuld dabei. 7000 Tote!! Und das alles nur, weil ich nach Wien gekommen bin? Nun, vermutlich war mein Besuch aber nur der Funke, der das Pulverfass entzündet hat. Zum Glück ist die Gewalt zur Stunde abgeflaut, wenn man den Nachrichten glauben darf. Was bleibt, ist nur Leere und Fassungslosigkeit. Ich hoffe sehr, dass der Kaiser darüber nachdenkt und Reformen wenigstens in Erwägung zieht. Denn dass die Gewalt ansonsten wieder ausbrechen wird, ist mehr als sicher. Angesichts dieser Tragödie tritt schon fast in den Hintergrund dass die Ausstellung im Wiener Kriegsmuseum eine eklatante Provokation in Richtung Siegermächte ist. Laut meinen Frauen die diese Austellung ja sahen, wird dort aufs übelste gegen uns gehetzt, Tatsachen verfälscht und teilweise schamlos gelogen. Mir ist das mittlerweile und im Moment sowieso schlicht scheissegal, aber ich habe natürlich Sorge, was passiert, wenn England davon erfährt. Laut meinen Frauen kommt England in dieser Ausstellung besonders schlecht weg. Hoffentlich nicht das nächste Pulverfass. Der Wagon rattert über die Gleise, die Dampflock schnauft in die dunkle, frühwinterliche Nacht (Ja, wir sind auf der Südhalbkugel...) Theo ist in seinem Sessel eingeschlafen und die Frauen sticken. Ich werde im Zwischenabteil noch eine Havanna rauchen und dann ab ins Schlafabteil. John F. Kennedy center 7. Juni 1801 Pressekonferenz in Wien framed|right|JFK Meine Damen und Herren, liebe MitbürgerInnen zu Hause und in aller Welt, Zunächst möchte ich meinen Dank an seine kaiserliche Hoheit, Franz Joseph dem Ersten richten, dafür, dass er dieses Treffen und das heutige Gespräch möglich gemacht hat. Wir alle hätten uns die Begleitumstände natürlich anders gewünscht, als sie es nun tatsächlich waren. Ich habe dem Kaiser gegenüber meine Soge zum Ausdruck gebracht, dass die Gewalt eskalieren könnte und bei der - notwendigen - Eindämmung derselben die Menschenrechte teilweise nicht mehr gewährleistet sind. Bei aller Konsequenz, mit der Aufrührer und Umststürzler im Zaum gehalten werden müssen, sollte nie vergessen werden, dass auch viele Unbeteiligte und Unschuldige ins Fadenkreuz geraten. Seine Kaiserliche Hoheit hat mir versichert, dass er sich dessen bewusst ist und alles in seiner Macht stehende tun wird, Gewalt zu minimieren und Kolateralschäden zu vermeiden. Heute vor genau 27 Jahren landeten die amerikanensischen Truppen an der französischen Westküste. Was als sogenannter D-Day in die Geschichte einging markierte den Wendepunkt und den Anfang vom Ende des Nordeuropakrieges. Wir gedenken heute diesem historischen Ereignis in Ehrfurcht vor den Opfern und in der festen Hofnung auf eine bessere Zukunft. Bei unseren Gesprächen einigten der Kaiser und ich uns darauf, ab jetzt regelmässige amerikanensisch-österreichische Konsultationen abzuhalten. Bei den Themen Zollerleichterungen bestehen nach wievor unterschiedliche Ansichten, beide Seien sind jedoch gewillt, diese Differenzen beizulegen. Auch wurde vereinbart, gegen Ende des jahres bilaterale Wirtschafsgespräche anzusetzen, auf denen eine bessere, wirtschaftliche Zusammenarbeit besprochen werden kann. Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Aufmerksamkeit John F. Kennedy center 5. Juni 1801 - Stellungnahm Gestern Nacht hatten wir einen Riesenschreck, als uns die Besatzung des Zeppelins aus unserer Koje rissen und uns dazu anhielten, Schwimmwesten anzulegen. Vorsorglich hiess es. Wir erfuhren schliesslich, dass der Maschinist einen leichten, aber konstanten Druckabfall in einer der Gaszellen entdeckt hatte. Der Kapitän liess die Maschinen stoppen und schickte eine arme Sau Fachmann zum Ausseneinsatz, zwecks Überprüfung der Hülle. Dieser fand im Schein der Petroleum-Lampe schliesslich die Ursache für den Gasverlust: Eine Taube war gegen die Hülle geknallt und hatte mit ihrem Schnabel ein Loch in selbige gebohrt. Sie hing noch an der Hülle fest und flatterte. Das Loch konnte mit einem Pflaster versiegelt werden. Die Taube stellte sich als britische Brieftaube heraus. Sie trug eine Kapsel mit Zettel am Fuss. Darin teilte mir der Herrscher von England, Georg der Dritte, sein relatives Unverständnis bezüglich meines Besuches in Österreich mit. Er wünscht uns dennoch viel Spass in dem land, welches er als Nagetiernest betitelt. Zwischen den Zeilen lese ich auch die Sorge heraus, Amerikanien sei an einer weiteren Ausbeutung des Landes interessiert. Nun ja. Ich versichere Ihnen, dass dem nicht so ist. Dass meine Motive für diesen Besuch offenbar nicht allen klar sind, beweisen die massiven Ausschreitungen, zu denen es gestern in Wien gekommen ist. Wir haben vor dem transportablen Rundfunkgerät gesessen und nur noch den Kopf geschüttelt. Ich bekenne, leicht verärgert darüber zu sein, dass die Polizei erst so spät eingegriffen hat. Dass sogar bekannte und geachtete Journalistinnen, wie Uacalxochitl Malintzin Xochiyohua Chicomecoatl von Resaturantfachangestellten enthemmt als "aztekische Schlampe" beschimpft werden zeigt, wie aufgeheizt das Klima in Wien offenbar ist. Ich werde das Thema bei Kaiser Franz Josef schonungslos auf die Tagesordnung bringen, verlassen Sie sich drauf! John F. Kennedy center left 4. Juni 1801 - Zeitvertreib Seit heute Morgen überfliegen wir endlich mal wieder Landmasse. Die Spitze der französischen Westküste tauchte heute Morgen im Nebel auf. Jetzt wird auch das "Ich seh was, was Du nicht siehst"-Spiel wieder interessanter: Vorher hatten wir "Kleines Schiff: 10 Punkte, grosses Schiff 15 Punkte". oder: "Überladenes Flüchtlingsboot: 100 Punkte". "Herrenlos treibende Giftmüllfässer: 500 Punkte". "Havarierter Super-Tanker: 1200 Punkte". "Illegaler Atombombentest: 10'000 Punkte". Irgendwie beruhigend, dass es dann nur einige dutzend Punkte für ein paar Fischkutter gab. Über Land wird das Spiel doch gleich vielseitiger: Kühe, Pferde, pinkelnde Kutscher am Strassenrand, Heuhaufen, Staus in Städten, liegengebliebene Automobile - es gibt so vieles was man entdecken kann. Auf einem Scheunendach entdeckten wir die riesige Inschrifft "Dies ist ein Haus, kein Panzer, Arschloch!" Das stammt wohl noch aus dem Krieg und beweist, dass auch die amerikanensische Luftwaffe nicht unfehlbar war. John F. Kennedy center left 3. Juni 1801 - Flugangst So allmählich wird die Reise doch etwas lang und da sorgte die nette Grussbotschaft aus dem Aztekenreich für eine angenehme Abwechslung. Glaubt man den Nachrichten, werden wir in Wien von der Bevölkerung weitaus weniger freundlich erwartet. Nun, auch bei uns gab es jede Menge Kritik, ja Proteste gegen meinen Staatsbesuch in Österreich. Auch 25 Jahre nach Kriegsende sind die Wunden auf allen Seiten offensichtlich noch tief. Es wird viel Überzeugungsarbeit zu leisten sein, ehe ein wirklicher Neuanfang möglich ist. Der Beinahe-Absturz des Zeppelins auf dem Flughafen von Neuatzlan hat bei einigen von uns sowas wie Flugangst ausgelöst. Vermutlich hätte ich auch nicht so anschaulich von den Erinnerungen aus meinem früheren Leben erzählen sollen, speziell an jenen 6. Mai 1937: Ich war damals knapp 20 Jahre alt und insbesondere die Reportage von Herbert Morrison, der live am Rundfunk über die Katastrophe berichtete, hatte mich tief beeindruckt. Nun diskutiert meine Familie schon seit Stunden darüber, was wir eigentlich machen würden, wenn ein Brand an Bord ausbräche. Ich versuche das Thema zu wechseln, aber weder die Leitzins-Erhöhung der aztekischen Nationalbank, (welcher die amerikanensische Staatsbank sicher bald nachdackeln wird) noch die CD-Kiste in Steamien oder die Ergreifung dieses Serienvergewaltigers Chitilak T. vermag meine Lieben so recht von dem morbiden Thema abzulenken. Ich habe es auch schon erfolglos mit Örg-Witzen versucht. Nun, Zeit das wir ankommen. Noch zwei Tage... John F. Kennedy center left 2. Juni 1801 Umweltverschmutzung Haben sie das auch gelesen? Ich habe es heute Nachmittag über den Funk vernommen. In Steamien wurde eine Kiste mit diesen Kompakt-Dingern, diesen "CD's" angeschwemmt. Nun kann ich den Ärger der Steamier verstehen - wer hat es schon gerne, wenn illegal verklappter Zivilisations-Schrott die eigenen, sauberen Strände einsaut. Es steht ausser Frage, dass wer immer den Müll ins Meer gekippt hat, hart dafür bestraft gehört. Nach unserer Rechtssprechung wäre das eine Haftstrafe von nicht unter einem halben Jahr wegen massiver Umweltverschmutzung. Wo aber mein Verstehen aufhört und die übliche, steamische Skurilität beginnt ist, dass die Leute allen erstens extra einen (dampfbetriebenen) CD-Player bauen wollen, um zu hören, was auf den Scheiben drauf ist. Ähm, ist das wichtig? was wird das schon sein? Irgedwelche überzähligen Exemplare (sprich 99 Prozent der Gesamtauflage) jener Platte, die der Sieger von ESDS (Europa sucht den Superstar) besungen hat und die, nachdem sich 2 Wochen nach der Kür der Hype gelegt hat und keine Sau den Namen des "Superstars" mehr kennt, sich so gut verkauft wie Weihwasser in der Hölle. Wie gesagt, die Art der Entsorgung ist skandalös. Mehr Aufwand würde ich wegen dem Mist wirklich nicht machen. Aber das ist nur meine Meinung. Ansonsten vertreiben wir uns die Zeit an Bord mit Brettspielen. Theo kassiert mich beim Monopoly schamlos ab, er hat mittlerweile sechzehn Hotels in der Brookline Presidents-Avenue und meinem Einwand gegenüber, dass ich der Präsident BIN, und eigentlich gar nichts zahlen müsste, zeigt er sich nur wenig zugänglich. Jackie sitzt seit zwei Runden im Knast und D. schummlelt, in dem sie einfach die Felder neuzeichnet. Anastasia hat gerade die "Sie wurden von malignesischen Piraten bis auf die Knochen ausgeraubt" gezogen. So werde ich wenigstens nur Zweitletzter. John F. Kennedy left 31. Mai 1801 Mai 1801 - Reise Liebe MitbürgerInnen, Seit gestern sitzen meine Familie und ich an Bord des präsidialen Zeppelins, unterwegs nach Europa. Wir werden am 6. Juni in Wien landen und dort (hoffentlich) von Kaiser Franz Joseph I. am Flughafen abgeholt. Unter uns ist nur das weite, tiefe Meer, über uns ein strahlend blauer Himmel. Manchmal ist es schwer zu sagen, was oben und was unten ist, wir tauchen sozusagen im Blau. Wir haben im Salon das Grammophon mit einer Tanzmusikplatte gefüttert und genehmigen uns ab und zu ein Tänzchen. Vorhin hat Theo ausversehen die falsche Platte aufgelegt und die Antrittsrede von Präsident Eisenhower krazte und rauschte aus der Muschel. Jackie ist darob so erschrocken, dass sie meine Lieblisplatte mit dem Chubby Checker Song fallen liess. Schade, dass Schelack so zerbrechlich ist. (Nein, CD's werde ich trotzdem nicht legalisieren). Was soll's - Shit happens. Dafür haben wir gelacht, als wir im Stapel den Nr. 1 Hit der vergangenen Saison, dieses witzige Satire-Lied über den grossen Ingenieur gefunden und aufgelegt haben. Na, Sie wiessen schon: "Der grosse Ingenieur, der klaut beim Frisör, sauft zwei Liter Likör, das Leben das ist schwöör". Ja ok, der Text ist kurz vor der völligen Verblödung, aber halt so ein richtiger Ohrwurm. Meine Ehefrau D. die in letzter Minute doch noch mitkam, malt ein Porträt von mir und Anastasia schreibt einen Brief an ihren Vater. Alles in allem eine sehr ruhige Fahrt, also. John F. Kennedy center left 29. Mai 1801 - Geburtstag mit Schattenseiten Liebe MitbürgerInnen, Diese Konferenz wird heute von mir, Robert Kennedy, abgehalten, da der Präsident gerade zur Feier seines Geburtstages die Parade der JFK-Lancers, seines Leibgarde Kavallerie-Regiment abnimmt, unter den schmetternden Klängen der "leichten Kavallerie" von Franz von Suppé. Ein wundervoller Tag, den Sie hoffentlich alle geniessen. Die Städte sind bunt begflaggt, ausser den Bereitschaftsdiensten haben alle frei. Ein herrlich blauer Himmel bestätigt uns den Segen Gottes / der Götter, welcher zweifelsohne auf diesem huldvollen Tag liegt. Leider gab es trotzdem auch heute etwas unheilvolles zu vermelden: Wie ich vor zwei Stunden durch eine Sonderdepesche erfuhr, sind an der Küste von Cape Cod heute Morgen dreissig Finnwale gefunden worden - allesamt tot und ausgeweidet! Ein ähnliches Vorkommnis ist ja vor zwei Tagen an einem Strand der Isola Martina, Steamien gemeldet worden, dort handelte es sich um massakrierte Schwertwale. Die Steamier überreichten daraufhin eine Depesche mit der Bitte um Hilfe zur Aufklärung an Aquanopolis. Diese Anfrage blieb bis zur Stunde ohne Antwort, was mir persönlich nichts gutes sagt und mich ohnehin fatal an das Kamtschatka Mammut Massaker erinnert, welches bekanntermassen den Borealienkrieg mitauslöste. Ich habe die nationale Walfang Kommission mit der Untersuchung der Vorkommnisse beauftragt. Ihnen allen noch einen frohen Feiertag. Robert F. Kennedy center left 24. Mai 1801 Europareise ist beschlossen Liebe MitbürgerInnen, Wie mein diplomatisches Corps mich soeben wissen lies, sind die Verhandlungen um einen möglichen Staatsbesuch meiner Person bei Kaiser Franz Joseph I. von Österreich unter Dach und Fach. Ich werde am 6. Juni dieses Jahres nach Wien reisen. Geplant ist ein Aufenthalt von drei Tagen. Das Datum ist natürlich nicht zufällig: Am 7. Juni 1774 fand der entscheidende D-Day im Nordeuropakrieg statt, ein Krieg, dessen Ende sich heuer zum 25 mal jährt. Dieses amerikanensisch-österreichische Gipfeltreffen ist durchaus etwas besonderes, wenn man bedenkt, dass seit 1776, als Dwight D. Eisenhower Wien einen kurzen Besuch abstattete, kein amerikanensischer Präsident mehr den österreischischen Kaiser getroffen hat. Fünfundzwanzig Jahre nach Kriegsende ist es nun wahrlich an der Zeit, dass ehemalige Feinde, Sieger und Besiegte, ein neues Kapitel in ihren Beziehungen aufschlagen. Nach Wien werde ich übrigens nach Pasing in Preussen weiterreisen um dort Kanzler Gustav Stresemann zu treffen. Neben gemeinsamen Feierlichkeiten zum Kriegsende werden auf dem gesprächspoltischen Plan Themen wie Sicherheitspolitik und Wirtschaftsbeziehungen stehen. Ich werde von zwei meiner Frauen begleitet werden, First Lady Jacquleine und Grossfürstin Anastasia, so wie von meinem Ehemann Theo. John F. Kennedy center Kategorie:Pressedienste Kategorie:Amerikanien